Solstice
Profile "Newer isn't always better, but in this case, it is." Comes across as light, happy and full of mischief in the day to day, but in combat, a focused and intense warrior comes out to play with all the ancient intensity of those she fights with and against, despite her relative age. Random leaps of 'fuzzy' logic often allows for shining moments of strategic brilliance through a process that is part logistical skill and seemingly intuitive leaps of faith. She sometimes seems brash and full of the recklessness of youth, but her tactics have sound basis in the study of the old. She doesn't always choose to deliver her meaning across without the occasional 'feather' ruffling. Call her an old soul in a new shell, Solstice enjoys a good laugh, a good fight and a good time at the end of the day. Transforms into a Koenigsegg CCX, a terran sports car that exceeds 245 mph in a straightaway. Known to be armed with the 'regulation' right shoulder rocket, she also shows a penchant for an energy hardened stave and close quarters combat. Abilities: On the ground, there are few, non-augmented, standard terran vehicles that can keep up with her, added to that is the fact that she can and does fly when the moment requires it, marking her as an oddity in the rest of the ranks. As if to balance out the honed warrior, she has the intellect and ability to act as a second tier medic to the Autobot ranks, finding a simple peace in soothing the damage brought on by the war to others. Factoring in a highly developed series of video and audial sensory systems, she uses such for pinpoint strikes as well as surgical operations where accuracy is paramount to success. Weaknesses: Has occasional 'Newer is better old man' moments and while intemperate, she bounces back from such fracases with all the springiness of the young, taking her lickings and moving on. Can get bound up mentally with too much 'fuzzy' logic, leading to tunnel vision where the goal is more important than the means, a systemic system shutdown or moments where the purity of logic overrides personality. History This is not common IC knowledge. In fact, Solstice isn't even aware of all of the ramifications of her creation. I mean, who really needs to know that they're effectivly zombified mausoleum parts put together to house the destructive force in the universe, eh? Cliff Notes: Perceptor was possessed by the Fallen, stole corpse-y bits from the Autobot Mausoleum to build a new body for his master. Came 'round before he kindled it. Was upset, made changes, activated her. Onto the story: The Fallen, a herald, a harbinger of another attempt by forces beyond the ken of many for a cataclysmic obliteration and takeover of all things Cybertronian. Pervasive and sinister, the embodiment of chaos strives to rend rips into the very fabric of the universal constant as way to return himself/his lord to his rightful place as the master of all that was and will be. Each puppeted piece in the play has a part to act out and as one element in the master plan, Perceptor, of the Autobots has been compromised. A scientist, a creator and one of the best minds that the Autobots have has a dark secret, he is but another pawn of the power, his very being used to foment dissension and chaos to weaken the Autobots as well as build the very body that 'The Fallen' will inhabit when 'the game' ends. Master scientist, designer, creator, the mind of a genius harnessed for ill, Perceptor's 'other' self see's a veritable playground of opportunity lying within the very heart of Autobot City, the mausoleum. For like all good horror stories, there will be a monster, a use of the old heroes very bodies, their corpses, to bring about their legacies downfall. Like a thief in the night, with innocuous requests, silent trips under the thin mantle of science, Perceptor steals from the bodies of the dead that which were their secrets, using them in part for Frankensteins monster, the body of his master, a tribute and a vessel that can both withstand the power and that the power can harness fully to bring down the enemy. But old technology is just that, old,used, the secrets already exposed, weaknesses outlined, and that just will not do. Rumor, conjecture and the need to insure that the creation can withstand the different , near alien nature of the entity pushes Perceptor to steal others work through the use of others hands. The Decepticon mainframe itself, a bastion of knowledge, a morass of all things unscrupulous and unhealthy, the residence of many experiments, ideas and projects lies behind such defenses as to make an easy or quick attempt to steal data a lengthy and involved project and there is a timeframe, for discovery would lean to ruin. However, like all good stories, there is a flaw, a catch, a security risk ripe for the plunder. One of the Empire's researchers, scientists and sometimes warrior keeps with her always a datapad filled like a Christmas stocking full of the very things to which 'The Fallen', Perceptor needs to augment and change the parts of the dead heroes, erase their weaknesses, blend them into a better whole. It is such a simple thing to instigate another one of the tainted to retrieve the object, another insider in the war between chaos and the living. And thusly, the lifelong learnings, creations and work of Arachnae are utilized in designing, building the frame to house the Cybertronian species as a whole's downfall. Weapons-smith, expert on unicronian technology, neural designer and living example of her own work, Arachnae's research will be used to further blend the pieces to make an unholy whole. With the parts reaped from the harvesting of the dead, Perceptor slaves under his geas, deep inside the lab, splicing and welding, smoothing and combining the pieces together, all for a true home for the entity. Even the color of the frame itself, is a tribute to another time and place, a deep, gilded, metallic orange, a signature shade of the chaos-bringer modernized with that subconscious Autobot touch of things that glitter. Into the amalgam he pulls the power of flight, formating the frame to be both aerodynamic yet strong, quick and resilient in both modes. A gift from the Decepticons, stealing what makes them 'unique' in the schism between the species, a gift that meant to be used as a slap in the proverbial face. What you have, we can take, what you think you are, we can destroy and ruin. He pours his genius into the sensory systems, the fine attention to details, all the much better to insure that the soon to be living master of all will not suffer the indignity of not knowing it's surroundings, not be able to pinpoint a strike against the lesser beings, not be able to destroy with ease those that deserve to die due to their blasphemy. The subconscious id of the scientist, working alongside the Hyde understands the pure potential of enhanced senses in the combat arena thusly works in tandem to insure that they are of the highest caliber. Power. It is a key element in the creation, in the design. Phenomenal cosmic power to be contained in such a small package requires the manifestation of unique, rare, even alien methods to harness, store and utilize such dangerous levels of energy. Weapons systems, always a slippery slope in their draw verses output become a prime place for output, solidifying into the ability to channel the internal chaos, an outlet for overload and another means by which the end intent is to be able to destroy. Power cells, cores and receivers all intertwined in such a fashion as to near create a feedback loop that demands spectacular release culminate into such a weapon as to make it possess the potential for destruction through light. From such studies as found on the datapad, how interlinked output systems can be combined for steps up or down a discharge range, so just the right 'touch' can be delivered to punctuate a meeting. And thusly, a new design is born, another cannon from the memories and corpse offerings of old, plasma and electrons combined, intertwined, married into a level of output that could be unholy, a smiting weapon, a signature piece. But, like all modernized fairy tales, the monster is slain, the heroes return home battered but knowing far more than when they fought. The aftermath of such evils leaves a finely crafted, dangerous frame in the lab, bereft of life, the glitter muted, the gold dulled. The potential for life, even such a tainted, chaotic, unholy one cut short as the mind clears, the horror is realized, that 'what have I done' moment which would be delicious viewing for the chaos bringer were he around focused on the pristine, clean, homunculus left in the lab. Made from the very parts of the heroes of old, brought down low in the first chaos uprising, blended with the manic, 'ends justify the means', reckless and morally bereft work of a scientist without boundaries, the empty shell isn't what it was created to be, it is instead nothing, a sinister culmination of a plan that, had it succeeded would have wrought injustice, chaos and death to all that lived, but in itself, is not evil. The time, the pieces, the potential is not wasted. To do so would dishonor the memories of the Autobot fallen, destroy that which were their personal signatures, and waste the sheer genius that went into the, even if they were puppeted, moves of the still astounding abilities of the Autobot scientist. While there is no chaos power to bring the being online, the potential is still there, and theft of creation isn't such a far stretch of the imagination. To leave such a thing, even if but an empty shell, leaves open the potential for others to inhabit, steal or otherwise use the frame for nefarious schemes. Notes Logs 2029 - Happy Solstice Day: In which Perceptor invites others to welcome in a new Autobot. 2034 - Solstice Repairs Blurr: In which Solstice finds herself tending to a medical emergency, not her job description by far. Players Arachnae Images Ccr Solstice.jpg Solstice 2.jpg Solstice 1.jpg